Until Tomorrow
by Mysteriol
Summary: The first chapter is almost the same as Ciircee's Haikei. But then the next chain of chapters are different! It's gonna b sweet! ExT alert! Tomoyo goes into a coma. What happens?
1. Hearts through Letters

Until Tomorrow  
  
NOTE: YOU CAN SKIP THIS CHAPTER! IT'S QUITE TEDIOUS AND BORING BUT THIS IS HOW THEY REALLY GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER. SKIP TO THE NEXT ONE THEN! IT'S WHEN ERIOL RETURNS!  
  
Chapter One  
Hearts through Letters  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo hesistated as she picked up her pen and stared at her blank notepad paper. Should she? Or should she not? Eriol Hiiragizawa had already left Japan for England after finishing his term of schooling. He had promised to write to everyone when he misses them. Tomoyo shrugged. It has only been two days and she had already developed this sudden urge to tell Eriol the bad news…Picking up her ballpoint pen, she started writing her first letter to England, to a certain transfer student…  
  
Haikei Hiiragizawa-kun,  
Sorry to write to you when I'm sure you have other things better to do. But we have some major problems back here in Tomoeda. Ever since Syao Ran is gone, Sakura is always getting gloomy and is always not smiling a real smile. Think you can remedy the situation? I am trying to contact Meiling, Syao Ran's cousin, through E-mail. But she doesn't seems to respond to my mails. So all I can do now is to turn to you. What plans do you have in mind? We can't possibly let Sakura live for the rest of her days, gloomy and depressed over her lover's departure, ne? Apart from that, how are you, Spinel-san and Akizuki-san doing? Are they still at loggerheads? How about Mizuki-sensei? Give my regards to them. Reply back with a solution as soon as possible, ne?  
  
Keigu, Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
Eriol read the letter and smiled as his brain began to storm as he began to picked up his pen and to his horror, realized that he has no writing pad.   
  
"RUBY MOON! RUBY MOON!"   
  
Nakura Akizuki rushed up to her master, "Hai, Eriol-sama?" "You've always got tons of writing pads to write to Touya-kun in Japan, don't you? Spare me some, won't you?" Nakura bent her head down to the letter and read it, "Tomoyo-san sent this to you?" "Yeah, I've to write back, don't I?" Nakura smiled, "No problem. Hello Kitty papers, Bradt Matz papers or Garfield or-" "Garfield. Snoopy. Just don't give me Hello Kitty." Nakura smiled excitedly and ran down to her room and came up in a flash with hundred pages of Garfield papers, "Enough to last for four years of communication through air."   
  
Eriol threw his creation a quick smile, "Thanks." Eriol began to pick up his pen as he wrote back. Nakura smiled, "Tell Tomoyo-san that I'm fine except I do miss Touya-kun dearly, ne?" Eriol chuckled, "Sure I will!" Spinel slowly floated up to them, "Eriol-sama, Daidouji-san wrote a letter to you?" "Yeah. Want me to write a solution back for the S+S problem." "Syao Ran and Sakura." Nakura explained. Spinel nodded.  
Haikei Daidouji-san,  
Don't be sorry 'cause I'm really feeling bored here in England. About the S+S problem, the only best thing is to wait now for Meiling's response. Why don't you try spamming her email box and see if she replies? Or you can perhaps make a call to Hong Kong and try to talk Meiling into dragging Syao Ran back to HK. I heard the Tomoeda festival is coming up. Maybe you can take this chance to get Meiling and Syao Ran back since I think it would be their HK's school holiday, ne? Just do what you can, won't you? And Nakura and Spinel are still at loggerheads (breathing down my neck right this instant) but it can be a fun thing at times. Kaho over here is fine, too. What about you and the rest over there? Is Rika still in love with Tereda-sensei? Chiharu and Yamazakii? Is Yamazakii still spouting lies when I'm not around? J I guess not, ne? Without me, Yamazakii can't survive with his own lies. Give me regards to everyone too.   
P.S. Miss you guys over there! Nakura wants to say her 'miss you' to Kinomoto-oniichan!   
  
Keigu, Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
Tomoyo stretched herself as she put down Eriol's letter onto her table in her study. Sighing, Tomoyo decided to do as what Eriol had advised. Spam Meiling's mailbox. But first, she would reply to his letter. Picking up a pen and a rainbow colored paper, Tomoyo began replying back.  
  
Haikei Hiiragizawa-kun,  
Arigatou for your very great advices. Appreciate it a lot. I will firstly try spamming Meiling's maibox. (Don't know why she created an account when she doesn't use it) and if there is still no reply, I will make a call to HK. Yes, the Tomoeda festival is coming up. Sakura is hoping that Syao Ran will be coming back for her. Me too! It will be a lovely occasion for Tomoeda. I am fine here too. Rika is still pinning her hopes on Tereda-sensei. J. Yamazakii is still surviving well. Bad news to you, ne? Chiharu is still putting a stop to Yamazakii's lies but having more difficulty. J Do you think Chiharu and Yamazakii make a great couple? I think so! So does Rika and Tereda-sensei. If only Rika was older! They will look so kawaii! What about you? Any new found crushes in England?   
P.S. Miss you guys over there, too! I bet Nakura-san and Spinel-san are reading this letter,ne?  
  
Keigu, Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
Eriol smiled as he read the letter once again. He could imagine Tomoyo sitting in front of her laptop, beginning to flood Meiling's mailbox with the subject: ABOUT SYAORAN AND SAKURA!!! Eriol snickered as he turned to Nakura behind him, "Ruby Moon-chan, where's all my Snoopy papers?" Nakura giggled, "Garfield. Not Snoopy." Nakura handed him a stack of Garfield papers and threw some colored pens down onto his desk, "For some decoration." Eriol smiled, "Thanks."   
  
Haikei Daidouji-san,  
It is indeed bad news that Yamazakii is still surviving and surviving well. But I guess not as well as last time when I'm around, ne? Yes, I can sense the chemistry between Chiharu-san and Yamazakii. They sure make a great couple. And tell Rika that she still have lots of chances on Tereda-sensei, too. And for me, I would not say I have found any new crushes back here in England. What about you? J I'm sure all of you in Tomoeda are looking forward to the festival. Tell me more about it, won't you? Perhaps after a few weeks or so, I'll try to return to Tomoeda to pay you all a visit. What about Meiling-san? Is she replying? Please tell me what is the situation now.   
P.S. Ruby Moon and Spinel says their 'hellos' to you!   
Keigu, Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
Tomoyo began picking up her pen when her labtop began to click. Tomoyo turned to her laptop and smiled at Meiling's response.   
  
Daidouji-san, I'm sorry for not replying your emails. Yes yes yes, Syao Ran over here is as depressed as Kinomoto-san there. Don't worry, since it's the summer holidays for me and Syao Ran's schooling soon, we will return for the Tomoeda Festival. DON'T TELL SAKURA THAT! GIVE HER A BIGGGGG SURPRISE!  
Li Meiling  
  
Tomoyo laughed and began writing back to Eriol.  
  
Haikei Hiiragizawa-kun,   
The good news is, Class 6-2 will be performing a skit and Sakura-chan gets to play the role of the princess! And you'll never guess it but Yamazakii is taking the role of the prince! As for Meiling-chan, she had finally responded to my emails. The best news of all is that she and Syao Ran will be returning back to Tomoeda for the festival!!! Don't tell Sakura that! Keep it a surprise, ne? Sakura still feels sad but is already cheering up. I can see she is still waiting for Syao Ran's return. Wait till Syao Ran really returns and she'll get the biggest surprise of her life, ne? I'll be performing for the Tomoeda Festival concert, too. Yes, you guess it. I'll be singing again. I thought of singing the music we once did together, Yasashisa no Tane, but they couldn't get an amazing pianist to accompany my solo. Now I wished you were still back in Tomoeda Elementary!   
P.S. Tell Nakura that Touya-kun says that he doesn't misses her, in fact, he likes her absense! Nakura-san, do not despair! You still have lots of chances! Touya-kun is still short of suitors! You still have a really big chance!  
Keigu, Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
Nakura frowned, "Touya-kun doesn't miss me! How cruel can he get!!!" Eriol laughed, "Cheer up Ruby Moon! I can't even believe Yamazakii is the PRINCE!!! How cruel can the world be?" Spinel let out a chuckle, "Write back then, Eriol-sama!" Eriol looked at his desk and let out a yelp, "SINCE WHEN DID WE SWITCHED TO HELLO KITTY!?" Nakura shrugged, "Mizuki-san took the Garfield papers away." Eriol raised an eyebrow, "She has a pen pal?" Spinel smiled evily, "Steady. Suitor. Whatever crap you call it, Eriol-sama." Eriol smiled, "Then I'm glad for her." Nakura raised an eyebrow, "You not angry?" Eriol's eyes crinkled, "Why would I? I'm not in love with her. She happened to be Clow Reed's former lover only. Not more."   
  
Spinel smiled, "Hai. Now go on. Write the letter!" Eriol smiled and picked up the pen.  
  
Haikei Daidouji-san,  
I'm sorry for the Hello Kitty paper. I know it sounds girlish to you. But that's the only writing pad I have. I still can't believe Yamazakii is the PRINCE!!! But yes, I think Sakura really fits the role of princess. I'm happy for Syao Ran's return. Sakura will be so happy, ne? I am amused that you still remember the day we did music together. The day I chased you with a piano. Funny, ne? Yes, Yasashisa no Tane. It's a beautiful piece. So you mean I still remain the greatest pianist in Tomoeda Elementary? That's great! And you're still the best singer in Tomoeda Elementary, ne? When I return, I hope we'll still do music together again. Kaho had finally found herself a suitor. I'm really glad for her. No, don't think of me getting angry. I may be Clow Reed's reincarnation but my heart and body still is a twelve year old. Yes, yes, Kaho steal my Garfield papers to write to her steady. J  
P.S. Tell Kinomoto-oniichan that Nakura says he's a cruello.  
Keigu, Eriol Hiiragizawa   
  
Tomoyo giggled as she placed the letter before her on her desk as she get ready a pen and her paper.   
  
Haikei Hiiragizawa-kun,  
The Hello Kitty paper looks kawaii. Not to worry though, you're one of the boyish boy I've seen in my life. You are completely not a girl. Don't worry, you don't act like one either. Yes yes, but Yamazakii do look quite nice in his prince suit. (That's because I designed it!) And the day you chased me with a piano was the day I almost died. Anyway, yes, you are still the most amazing pianist in Tomoeda Elementary. I'll be looking forward to your return so we can do music together again. Tell Mizuki-sensei I give her my best wishes and her new found steady. Inside the envelope is a picture of Sakura-chan, Kero-chan and me! I'm waiting to send you one with Li-kun inside. Wait for it, won't you? Sakura and Li-kun will look so kawaii!  
P.S. Nakura-san, I'm sorry to say that Touya-kun ran off when I mentioned your name. And Spinel-san, how are you doing?   
Keigu, Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she put down her pen, "Finally finished." A knock on the door interrupted her. Tomoyo stood up as she opened it, "Hai? SAKURA-SAN!!!" Sakura gave her a quick hug, "Konban wa, Tomoyo-san!" "Konban wa, Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled, "I came to give you the cookies I baked." Tomoyo accepted them, "Arigatou, Sakura-chan." Sakura glanced at Tomoyo's desk, "A letter?" Tomoyo smiled, "To Hiiragizawa-kun." Sakura nodded, "Oh. I've seen you lately quite busy at night with the letters. How often do you guys write to each other anyway?" Tomoyo hesistated, "Twice a week, I think." Sakura widened her eyes, "TWICE A WEEK!" Sakura lunged at Tomoyo, tackling her with a hug, "OH GOD TOMOYO-SAN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU AND ERIOL-KUN COMMUNICATE WITH EACH OTHER SO MUCH!!!" "Sakura-chan?" "OOOH! I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU AND ERIOL-KUN LOOK SO KAWAII TOGETHER!" "Sakura-chan, better calm down before I tell Kinomoto-oniichan that you're sick."  
  
Haikei Daidouji-san,  
Thank you for reassuring me that I'm a completely boy. Arigatou. And I'm sorry for chasing you with that piano! I remembered how scared you looked! Kawaii, anyway. Oh yes, I'm sure Yamazakii misses me, ne? Tell him that in England, when you miss a friend too much and you want to show it, you cut off your eyelashes and shave your head. Tell him that. And as for Sakura-chan, give her my 'hellos' and tell her that Ruby Moon and Spinel are missing her quite a lot. Spinel is still up to the challenge for a video game fight with Kerberos-san. Ruby Moon is betting that she is still more powerful than Yue. Is it true? I'll be back in a few days time, maybe. Looking forward to it!  
P.S. Remember to tell Yamazakii!  
Keigu, Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
Tomoyo firmly picked up a pen.  
  
Haikei Hiiragizawa-kun,  
I have not and will not tell Yamazakii that.   
Keigu, Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
Eriol laughed as he put the letter aside as he picked up the pen and realized to his horror again, that Nakura had switched to Barbie. "RUBY MOON! RUBY MOON!" Nakura covered her ears, "Ouch! Eriol-sama! I'm right behind you!" Eriol laughed, "Gomen. But when did we ever switched to Barbie? Are you trying to fool me? First, Hello Kitty, then there's this Barbie. God, Ruby Moon! Give me something more decent!" Nakura smiled sheepishly, "Hai, Eriol-sama. But this is the only writing pad we have so far. Kaho took your Hello Kitty ones." Eriol sighed as Spinel plopped down on his shoulder, "It's ok, Eriol-sama. As long as Tomoyo-san knows that you are still a complete boy, it's ok." Eriol smiled, "Hai."  
  
Haikei Daidouji-san,  
Yes, yes, don't laugh. Barbie girl papers? I know, they are far too girlish for a guy. But Ruby Moon says this is the only kind we have left in the mansion. God, how embarrassing. Anyway, I understand if you do not wish to tell Yamazakii that. J And when you perform for the concert, be sure to give me one of your taped performance, ne? The skit, too. I can't imagine Yamazakii dancing with my sweet daughter, Sakura-chan! I thought Syao Ran make a better…what was that…Romeo. Yes, Romeo. Romeo and Juliet. The skit is Romeo and Juliet, isn't it? Yes, a nice skit. Although I'm sure Naoko Yanagisawa have changed much of the script but the plot remains the same, is it not? I'm sure you will do well for your performance. You always do, anyway. Best luck for the concert.   
P.S. I still have Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun breathing down my necks! How hot!  
Keigu, Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she put that letter away and stood up, stretching herself when she plopped down again and picked up a pen, holding a colored paper.  
  
Haikei Hiiragizawa-kun,  
Barbie girl papers look kawaii with your handwriting. Yes, very. J Don't worry, though, you're still a complete boy. I guess you need that reassurance, ne? Yes, when I finish the dubbing, I will try to send you a copy of the performance. I just hope Tereda-sensei would be kind enough to let Li-kun to take the Prince role! Yes, Naoko-san did changed the script abit, adding in things like 'Magical Jewel'…so on and so forth. But the plot is mainly the same. Thank you for your regards, too! Nakura, don't breathe too much hot air down your master's neck! Spinel-san, don't get too heavy or else Hiiragizawa-kun will have shoulder cramp!  
P.S. Looking forward to your arrival! Does Spinel wishes to write a letter to Kero-chan? I'll try to send it to him! Nakura? Do you need to send a letter to Touya-kun?  
Keigu, Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
Nakura laughed, "Suppi, heard that? Don't get too heavy or else Eriol-sama will have a shoulder cramp!" Spinel rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease, Ruby Moon." Eriol laughed, "Any of you writing letters?" Nakura smiled, "I want to write one for Touya-kun! How I miss him!" Spinel laughed evily, "Kerberos! I'll get my revenge soon!" Eriol's face turned to horror again, "Ruby Moon-san, not…Barbie…No, right? Tell me no." Nakura smiled, "Iie! I got another kind!" Eriol smiled, "What is it then?" "Hello Kitty." Nakura smiled. Eriol sweatdropped.   
  
Haikei Daidouji-san,   
Now that you mention it, Spinel-san have been getting quite heavy nowadays. Can't blame him, though. I guess it's back to Hello Kitty again, ne? I can't help it. It's so hard to find Snoopy and Garfield nowsadays. I'm sure Tomoeda supplies lots of colored paper over there, ne? (Since you keep using colored papers in every letters). Well, the house is getting quite noisy nowadays, considering Ruby Moon keep jumping up and down when your mail arrives and how Spinel and Ruby Moon always try bringing the house down with their screams, stuffing cookies into each other's mouth. Mostly, it's Spinel who ended up getting choked. The very good news is that Kaho has finally gotten engaged with her sweetheart, David Kadmon. So you have the permission to now call her Kadmon-sama now, ne? J   
P.S. Ruby Moon just loves your letters. She thinks rainbow colored paper stands for a beautiful and bright day! Is it true?  
Keigu, Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
Eriol smiled as he put down his pen and put it away as Kaho entered his study, "Konban wa, Eriol-sama." Eriol smiled, "Konban wa, Kaho-san." Kaho smiled, "Finished writing to Tomoyo-san?" Eriol smiled, "Hai." Kaho beamed, "Seems like you get along well with her." Eriol nodded, "Yeah. But mostly, we just talk about small matters." Kaho smiled, "Hai."   
  
Tomoyo read the letter once again and smiled, picking up her pen, writing back before sealing it, sending it through airmail.  
  
Eriol sighed as he fiddled with the TV remote control when Nakura barged in the door entrance, "MAIL!!! MAIL, ERIOL-SAMA!" Eriol immediately jumped up and took it and tore the envelope away.   
  
Haikei Hiiragizawa-kun,   
Tomoeda do supplies lots of colored papers. And Nakura-san is right. They stands for a beautiful and bright day. But it was just raining just now. We just met up with Li-kun and Meiling-san just now! You should have seen how happy Sakura was! Finally! I guess it's my turn to play matchmaker again. Sighz! It sounds like you have a happy and noisy family back at England, don't you? It sure sounds fun. Nakura, if you're reading this, I'm sorry to say that Touya-kun just read your letter and stuffed it down the garbage bin. Just to let you know that he hates the word 'boy-toy'. Don't use it again! Spinel-san, Kero-chan really looks forward to a video game competition with you. He says he have been practicing his RACER MONSTER really hard and is very determined to compete with you.   
Ah yes, today, there was this rainbow in the sky after the rain. It was really beautiful. Really. Then I saw this family. They were a family of three. Father, mother, daughter. They seemed happy. No, they were happy. And I feel sad. I guess I can never truly experience how to be in a real family feels like. Ottosan's always at the far end of the world whereas Okaasama is always working, leaving me and the bodyguards/maids at home. How lonely can that be? It's like I'm locked in my own world, in the lonely confines of my mansion.   
P.S. You don't have to say anything. And you can have the picture of the family I was talking about. I drew that. You can keep it for life for hearing me ramble on depressing thoughts. Sighz…I guess there must always be this day in time where one can really depressed, ne?  
Keigu, Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
Eriol smiled sadly, pity and compassion went out to his pen pal and friend. Facing Nakura, Eriol repeated what Tomoyo had written, leaving out the last part. Nakura sighed, "Alright. I'll now leave out the word boy-toy!" Nakura runs off, leaving Eriol alone who plopped down on the sofa before picking up his pen and a Garfield paper. (Finally!)   
  
Haikei Daidouji-san,  
I have to admit it does feel lonely when it seems like you're the only person in your home. Who wouldn't? But you don't deserve to feel lonely. No one deserves to. Clow Reed was always doing magic, trying to promote his career as the most powerful sorcerer, leaving out love of his life. He missed out the most important detail in life and at times, he stopped to wonder, why was everything so gloomy and dark even though he was a powerful sorcerer? The point was, he had left out love of his life. Everyone needs to feel love. Even a simple living plant. They need nutrients, they need water, they need whatever a human needs. They love the sunshine so they grow towards it, and surprisingly, they no longer feel lonely. Because they have someone to love, they have someone to grow towards to. It's the same for us humans. You might feel as though nobody loves you. You feel lonely, you feel gloomy. But as long as your heart still feels love, as long as your heart still goes with the flow of the people you love, you will still live happily, even though you are alone in this world.   
Keigu, Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she began to pick up a paper and a pen and began replying her thanks.  
  
Kyname stared at the letter in his mistress's hands, "Ms. Daidouji-sama, you would like me to post it to the airmail box for you again?" Tomoyo nodded, "Is there a problem, Kyname-san?" Kyname shook his head and took it, "It's just a little too often that's all. Is it Mr. Hiiragizawa again?" Tomoyo pouted, "None of your business. Get going, Kyname."   
~  
Daidouji Sonomi stared at the letter on her daughter's desk. In neat handwritings, the word was carved onto the front of the envelope nicely. To: Daidouji Tomoyo From: Eriol Hiiragizawa "Won't hurt to see…" Sonomi hesistated before glancing over to the sleeping form of her daughter on her bed. Opening it, she read everything clearly before smiling and putting the letter back. Behind her, Tomoyo stirred from her sleep, rubbing her eyes, "Okaasama? What's that you're holding?" Tomoyo's eyes widened as she snatched the letter away, "Okaasama! You read it!" Sonomi smiled, "Sit down, my dear."   
  
Tomoyo stuttered as she sat down, "Yes, Okaasama."   
  
"Your bodyguard, Kyname is getting suspicious of this guy who writes to you every week and every week, you writes back. But after seeing his latest letter, I am assured that I have no concern of this and that everything is fine." Sonomi explained. Tomoyo heaved a sigh of relief when she tensed up, did Eriol mentioned magic or sorcery or anything fictional? Sonomi smiled as she opened the door, "I'll leave you here then. I can tell Mr. Hiiragizawa-kun is a nice person." Sonomi was about to close the door when she opens it again, "Oh yeah, Tomoyo?"   
  
"Yes, okaasama?"  
  
"Is Clow Reed a fictional character in a storybook? He sounds interesting. If you have the storybook, lend it to me sometimes, won't you, sweetheart?"   
  
Tomoyo just gaped as Sonomi closed the door.   
  
Eriol stared down at the letter in front of him. In neat handwritings: To: Eriol Hiiragizawa From: Daidouji Sonomi  
It somewhat served as his death sentence. Behind him, Nakura put aside her history homework and looked at her master, "Eriol-sama, you ok? You have been staring at the letter ever since I started on my history homework. Which is…twenty minutes…No, twenty one minutes. Do you want me to read it out to you?" Eriol held out a hand, "It's ok, Ruby Moon. I think I can handle it." Nakura giggled before running off, completing her history homework. Taking a enormous big breath, Eriol tore opened the envelope.  
  
Haikei Mr. E. Hiiragizawa,   
My bodyguards have been somewhat concerned over the frequency you and my daughter have been communicating through airmails. I have read your most recent letter and is assured that I have no concerned of this and that everything is perfectly fine. I want to let you know that you have been a very great friend of my daughter and thank you for teaching how about love. I appreciate your words to my daughter a lot. I can tell you are a very polite and wonderful gentleman and will look forward to your arrival to Tomoeda.   
P.S. Maybe we could have tea together, too. And don't even dare to tell my daughter of this letter. She'll go lunatic with fury if you do.  
Keigu, Daidouji Sonomi  
  
Eriol let out a huge breath. Whoa, that was sure enlightening. Behind him, Nakura smiled, "That's nice of Daidouji-sama!" Spinel laughed, "You know what it means, Akizuki-san?" Nakura winked evilly as Spinel and her began dancing, "IT MEANS DAIDOUJI-SAMA HAVE ACCEPTED ERIOL-SAMA AS A SUITOR!!!" Eriol rolled his eyes, "Oh puh-lease! RUBY MOON!!!" Nakura smiled, "Hai, Eriol-sama?" "Puh-lease calm down!" Spinel smiled, "Why don't you write back to Daidouji-sama now?" Eriol shrugged, "I still have one more mail." Eriol looked down at his next mail, "From Daidouji-san."   
  
Haikei Hiiragizawa-kun,  
Arigatou. I thank you for your great advices. Anyway, since I got bored at home, I decided to send you guys some cookies I made myself. Hope you'll enjoy it!  
Keigu, Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
Nakura squealed as she held out her butterfly-shaped cookies, "Look Eriol-sama! Daidouji-san sent me butterfly winged cookies for me! What about you, Suppi!?" Suppi smiled as he held out a cat shaped cookie, "A reflection of me. A cat." Nakura squealed again as she faced Eriol, "Eriol-sama! What have you got? Butterfly wings!? Cat-shaped cookies?" Eriol smiled as he held out his cookie, "No, not butterfly wings nor cat-shaped cookies. Piano keys." Eriol showed them the perfectly shaped piano keys, "Either she remembered the day we did music together or the day I chased her with a piano. It's the same day anyway." Eriol smiled, "Is it nice?" Spinel's eyes widened as he popped the cookie into his mouth, "OOOOOOOHHHH! SO DELICIOUS!"   
  
Nakura popped more into her mouth, "Yummy! It's so sweet of Tomoyo-chan!" Spinel's eyes were full of twinkle as he popped more into his mouth, "Eriol-sama! Write back! Say we LOVE her cookies!" Eriol chuckled as he picked up his pen and began replying back when he shrieked.  
  
"MINNIE MOUSE!!! MINNIE MOUSE!? RUBY MOON!!!"   
  
Nakura rushed up, "Hai, Eriol-sama?" Eriol groaned, "When did we ever switched to Minnie Mouse writing pad? Once it's Garfield. That's perfectly ok. Then comes Hello Kitty, then Barbie Girl, then Hello Kitty again. Now it's MINNIE MOUSE!? Can't you ever get something more boyishly decent!? GOD, RUBY MOON! I still need to reply to Daidouji-sama. You don't expect me to write back to Daidouji-sama with a minnie mouse writing pad, do you!?" Nakura giggled, "Calm down, my Eriol-sama!" Nakura held out a single colored paper, "I managed to get one from Mizuki-san." Eriol yelped, "One pathetic little piece?" Nakura smiled, "Just for Daidouji-sama. I know you want to give her a good impression of you." Eriol sighed, "Give me a break, Ruby Moon."   
  
Haikei Mrs. Daidouji-sama,  
I will be looking forward to having tea with you when I arrive back at Tomoeda. Thank you for thinking well of me. I hope you're doing fine over there. Best regards to you.  
Keigu, Eriol Hiiragizawa  
  
"Now for Daidouji-san!" Nakura squealed. "Shut up, Ruby Moon!" Eriol groaned.  
  
Haikei Daidouji-san,  
Don't laugh. Minnie mouse paper? Yes, I know. How embarrassing, you might say. But look at my house! Not even a single boyishly decent writing paper! And Ruby Moon keeps buying Hello Kitty, Barbie Girl and even MINNIE MOUSE papers. I just wish England supplies more colored papers then just Barbie papers. How's the play coming on? Sakura sure is happy, ne? Tell my cute little descendant to buck up! Take the intiative and ask Sakura out!  
P.S. Thanks for the cookies. Ruby Moon and Spinel just love them. Yes, the piano keys are very interesting. Oh yes, remember to reassure me that I'm still a complete boy.   
Keigu, Eriol Hiiragizawa   
  
Tomoyo read the letter once again before picking up another colored paper and replying back.  
  
Haikei Hiiragizawa-kun,   
Don't worry. Your handwriting fits the Minnie Mouse paper nicely. Looks kawaii, too! So why don't you do the shopping instead and get your own 'boyishly decent' writing papers instead of Nakura-san getting you Barbie types of papers? The play is rather cute. I just wish Yamazakii could get bonked out by Chiharu-san so that Li-kun can take Yamazakii's role! J You should have seen how kawaii SxS looks when they blush madly! So kawaii! And I don't think Li-kun will ever have the courage to take that intiative. And when I mentioned your name to Li-kun, he'll simply run away, covering his ears. I guess he still remembers your well-developed rivalhood, ne?   
P.S. The cookies wasn't really made by myself. Mirror-san did helped in a little! Don't worry. You are still a complete boy.  
Keigu, Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
Eriol smiled as Nakura behind read the letter, "Wow! I can't imagine Sakura blushing! I always thought she and Syao Ran-kun look so kawaii together!" Spinel floated up to Eriol, "Eriol-sama…I feel that something's not right." Nakura pouted, "Nonsense Suppi-san. Everything's all right…" Her voice trailed off as Eriol narrowed his eyes, "Yes, something's definitely not right…"   
~After the Hope Card…  
Haikei Daidouji-san,   
I'm very sorry for the Void taking you and Meiling. I apologized for whatever happened. Tell Sakura and Li-kun, Yue and the rest that I'm sorry for not recovering Clow Reed's memory earlier. Thank you for the tapes you sent me. You sang beautifully. Koko ni Kite, wasn't it? I'm glad to hear that Sakura has finally confessed her feelings to my descendant. I bet my descendant it rejoicing now, ne? You need not reply back 'coz by the time you received this letter, I'll be at the England airport on the way back to Tomoeda already. I'll be planning to stay at Tomoeda for a month or two. My house at Tomoeda is already gone so I'm going to stay at Li-kun's house. After calling Li-kun and negotiating with him for an hour, he finally agreed to let me stay at his house. How panting. Anyway, I love the skit that Class 6-2 performed. If only it lasted till the end. Looking forward to doing music with you again! J   
P.S. Ruby Moon is looking forward to tormenting Kinomoto-oniichan and Spinel is looking forward to a video game fight with Kerberos. Warn Kinomoto-oniichan and Kerberos to perpare for a big fight.   
Keigu, Eriol Hiiragizawa 


	2. To See You Again

Until Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Two  
"ERIOL-KUN!"   
  
Sakura madly flapped her hands to catch Eriol's attention at the Tomoeda airport. Eriol and his guardians waved back before rushing up to them. "KONNICHI WA, ERIOL-KUN! WELCOME BACK!" Sakura squealed. Eriol gave her a quick hug as Nakura lunged at Sakura, "OOOH! HOW MUCH YOU'VE GROWN, SAKURA-CHAN! SO KAWAII!" Sakura giggled as Eriol turned to Syao Ran who pouted, "Hey my cute little descendant. Guess you're still the pouty thing as usual. Looks like we're gonna stick together for a whole lot of time." Syao Ran mumbled some cursed words under his breath. Nakura looked at Syao Ran and smiled, "SYAO RAN-KUN!" Nakura hugged him, throwing him off guard, "AKIZUKI-SAN!" Nakura giggled, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND SAKURA ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!!!" Syao Ran slammed his ears shut.   
  
"Where's Spinel?" Sakura asked. Nakura smiled, "In my pocket, to avoid stares." Nakura glanced around, "Where's Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura sighed, "She got choir practice today till quite late. I doubt she can make it-"  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!"  
  
Sakura spunned around and grinned widely and began waving, "TOMOYO-SAN!" Nakura squealed as she dashed towards Tomoyo, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! TOMOYO-SAN!!!! I MISS YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!!!" Nakura lunged at Tomoyo and tackled her with a huge hug. Tomoyo giggled as Nakura dragged her(almost making her fly) to the rest. Tomoyo smiled at the creature in Nakura's pocket, "Konnichi wa, Spinel-san." Spinel floated up and settled on Tomoyo's shoulder, "I just looooove your cookies, Tomoyo-san!" Tomoyo giggled as Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Tomoyo! What would you do if people ask you what's the thing on your shoulder?"   
  
Tomoyo smiled, "I'll just say it's my greatest soft toy." Spinel giggled as Tomoyo faced Eriol and gave him a quick hug, "Welcome back, Hiiragizawa-kun!" Eriol chuckled, "Aa. You received my letter already, Daidouji-san?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Letter? What letter? How come I didn't known anything about it?" Tomoyo's eyes crinkled as she faced Eriol, "Yes I did. Touya-kun is already getting his first aid kit ready." Sakura widened her eyes, "Something about oniichan!? How come I didn't know? TOMOYO! TELL ME!" Tomoyo giggled, "I'm not telling, Sakura-chan."   
  
All of them began to chatter excitedly as they head back to their little old town of Tomoeda.   
~  
"So how's school nowsadays?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo distributed the plates of cake to all of them. Sakura popped one piece in her mouth and smiled, "Aah! It's delicious! Oh yes, school's very fine. Syao Ran, when are you returning back to Hong Kong?" Syao Ran smiled, "I'm trying to play for time. Meiling and I have begged our parents to let us stay for a few more months." Sakura squealed and tackled Syao Ran with a hug, "MONTHS, SYAO RAN!? COOL!!!" Syao Ran blushed, "Yes yes. You can get off me now, Sakura-chan." Sakura blushed cutely as Tomoyo giggled, taping everything down.   
  
Eriol smiled, "I'll go check the fridge to see if there's anything more." Eriol stood up politely and walked off. Tomoyo smiled evily, "Hai, Sakura-san. I'll rather not play gooseberry." Tomoyo took off after Eriol and joined him at the kitchen. Eriol snickered, "That's evil of us, ne, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo laughed, "They are too kawaii." Tomoyo glanced over at Syao Ran and Sakura where Sakura was trying to drag Syao Ran up to her room to play video games.  
  
"Fine fine! Sakura-san! Let go of me!"   
  
"Ooooh! Syao Ran-kun! You're sooooooo kawaii!"   
  
Tomoyo giggled as she settled back down at the dining hall as Eriol took the chair behind her. "Oh yes, Eriol." Eriol glanced at Tomoyo, "Nan desuka?" Tomoyo smiled, "It's not really your fault anyway. No one blames you for the sealed card." Eriol smiled and leant back, "Yeah. I guess so." "Anyway, we have much to thank Clow Reed for." Tomoyo said. Eriol leant forward, "Nani?" Tomoyo smiled, "Without that sealed card, Sakura-chan would never gather enough courage to tell Syao Ran-kun that she loves him." Eriol chuckled, "Oh yes." "Will you be going back to school tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled, "Yes, of course. I want to visit Yamazakii and the rest." Tomoyo giggled, "Hai."  
  
"Oh yes. I'm sure your mother would want me to have tea over at your house, ne?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo began to choke on her drink as Eriol patted her back, "DAIJOUBU!?" Tomoyo regained back to her usual self, "Daijoubu…Okaasan…What did she said to you?" Eriol grinned, "She wrote to me when I was in England. Said she would be please to have me over for tea." Tomoyo widened her eyes, "Okaasama said that?" Eriol smiled and nodded and showed her the letter. After reading, Tomoyo slapped her forehead, "I can't believe she did this."  
  
Eriol smiled, "Not like I'm blaming her though. So what about it?" Tomoyo shrugged and smiled, "I'll ask her later." "Hai. I'm sure it'll be a positive yes."   
  
"PUH-LEASE, AKIZUKI-SAN! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"  
  
"COME ON TOUYA-KUN! I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE MY COOKIES!"  
  
Touya appeared from the kitchen, running away to his bedroom with Nakura chasing with a cookie, "I'll get you Touya!" "PUH-LEASE!!!" The door slammed shut with lots of banging and shouting. Tomoyo giggled, "I sure hope Touya got his first aid kit." Eriol laughed, "Yes yes."  
~  
"Oh. So you're Mr. Hiiragizawa?" Sonomi asked at the man standing at the doorway with her daughter. Eriol tipped off his invisible hat and bowed, "Eriol will do, Daidouji-sama. How do you do?" So kind!, Sonomi thought, "Hai, I'm very fine. Come in, Eriol. I know we'll meet one day." Sonomi stole a glance at her daughter. Obviously, Tomoyo didn't seemed really happy about it all.   
  
It's so embarrassing! Tomoyo thought. Eriol, beside her, smiled, "Hai, Daidouji-sama." Sonomi motioned to her dining table, "Tea's ready. We'll have a rather relaxing talk there, ne, Eriol?" Eriol smiled as they settled down at the dining hall. God, it's so awkward! Tomoyo thought, eyes tracing her mother and Eriol who were slowly sipping the tea.   
  
"So Eriol, how long do you intend to stay here?" Sonomi asked politely. Eriol smiled, "A month or so. I'm planning to visit Tomoeda Elementary again." "Yes yes. Meeting your old friends, ne?" "Hai. It's been a while so I guess I do miss them." Sonomi smiled, Wow, this boy is soooooo suave and sooooo gentlemanly! My daughter is so fortunate! That's it. I'm going to get him to be my son-in-law. Sonomi smiled to herself, "Help yourself to tea, Eriol." "Arigatou, Daidouji-sama."   
~  
Tomoyo shrugged as she looked at Eriol, "Um, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Eriol looked down, "Hai, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo sighed, "I'm sorry if Okaasan talked way too much just now." Eriol laughed, "It's nothing, really. Your mother is a rather…easy-going woman. She's a great lady in anyway." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "You think so?" Eriol smiled, "Truthfully, yes. So do you." Tomoyo giggled, "I'm flattered." Tomoyo ran ahead of him, "Come on, don't keep Sakura-chan waiting!" Eriol smiled and ran after Tomoyo.  
  
"God, you're trying to tell me you got Yamazakii along?" Sakura asked, unbelievingly looking at Chiharu. Chiharu nodded sheepishly, "Gomen nasai. I really didn't mean it! He just wants to tag along!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes and started complaining good-naturedly, "You know when he and Hiiragizawa-kun pairs up, how they can talked 24 hrs a day!" Beside her, Eriol nudged her on the ribs. "Ouch!" Tomoyo shot Eriol a look as he grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Hello!" Yamazakii greeted as he trudged towards their direction. Eriol grinned, "Takashi-kun. Have you heard the latest news of England horses? They snipe off their hair on the head just to celebrate their kind of Horses's Day?" Yamazakii smiled as he held out his forefingers, "Then have you heard of the Switzerland's honet bees? You know they are-" Everyone sweatdropped and ran off, leaving Yamazakii and Eriol alone.   
  
"What's their prob?" Yamazakii asked, confused. Eriol laughed, "Too much lies, Takashi-kun. Too much lies." 


	3. Eyes On Me

Until Tomorrow  
  
Chapter Three  
Eyes On Me  
  
"I'm happy to say that we'll have Hiiragizawa back today for a visit." The music teacher said, "I'm sure all of you recgonized Hiiragizawa, don't you?" The music teacher smiled at Eriol and stood up, "Hiiragizawa, I've heard of your amazing pianist skills. Please play us a song." Eriol smiled, "It'll be my pleasure. But could I have a solo to accompany me?" The music teacher smiled, "I know just the right person. Daidouji!" Tomoyo skipped up to the piano as Eriol shot her a wink as she giggled.   
  
Everyone began to calm down as the serene notes of the piano filled the air before the solo came in.  
  
Whenever sang my songs  
On this stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real, or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in a corner  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh did you ever know   
That I had mine on you  
  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then I will know  
That you're no dreamer  
  
Everyone applauded as Tomoyo smiled at Eriol and went back to her seat. The music teacher smiled, "That was beautiful, Daidouji, Hiiragizawa. I'm sure everyone would like to hear your combination more often, ne, 6-2?" "HAI!!!"  
~  
"That was superb, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura commented excitedly. Tomoyo smiled, "Arigatou." "Hey people!" Syao Ran and Eriol ran up to them. Sakura smiled as a slight pink stained her cheeks, "Hello Syao Ran, Eriol-kun!" Syao Ran pouted. "Daijoubu?" Sakura asked. Eriol laughed, "Because I and my guardians have to stay over at his house today." Sakura laughed, "That's sweet of you, Syao Ran!" Syao Ran flushed. Sakura took his hand and threw a smile over her shoulders, "Meet ya guys at the ice cream parlor! Come on Syao Ran, would you like vanilla ice cream or chocolate? I just love chocolate!" Both of them skipped off.   
  
Tomoyo giggled and faced Eriol, "Let's go, Hiiragizawa-kun!" Eriol shrugged, "I don't really eat ice cream…I mean, I've never really tasted it before…Is it salty or…?" Tomoyo gaped, "Hiiragizawa-kun! You never ever ate ice cream before?" Eriol sighed, "You can't blame me! I'm always trying to help promote Sakura's powers that I never tried ice cream before!" Tomoyo giggled and took his hand and pulled him towards the ice cream parlor, "Trust me! You'll love it!"   
  
Eriol stared unmovingly at the ice cream before him. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Eriol-kun, daijoubu desuka?" Tomoyo giggled as Eriol nudged her in the ribs. Sakura folded her arms, "There's something Eriol is hiding, ne, Eriol-kun?" Eriol sighed as he took the spoon and scooped up a tiny bit of the ice cream and popped it in his mouth. Silence as Sakura raised an eyebrow, Syao Ran staring at Eriol, Tomoyo giggling. Eriol suddenly smiled, "Um, yeah. It's nice." Tomoyo laughed as Sakura shook Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-chan! There's something you're hiding, ne? Ne, ne, ne? Tell me!" Tomoyo laughed, "That's the first time Eriol actually ate his first bite of ice cream."   
  
Syao Ran and Sakura stared at Eriol who flushed at the embarrassment. "Your…first time eating ice cream?" Sakura stuttered. Eriol sighed, "Sakura-chan! You can't blame me! All the time I was helping you to promote your powers and I missed out much on life!" Sakura sighed, "Gomen nasai then." Syao Ran laughed loudly as Sakura nudged him, "Syao Ran-kun!" Syao Ran coughed before calming down as Tomoyo began to break into fits of laughter.  
~  
"Um, I'm sorry back there…Gomen nasai." Tomoyo apologized during the walk home. Eriol cutely pouted, "Nope. I don't accept it." Tomoyo clasped her hands together, "Please please please, Hiiragizawa-kun? I didn't mean to laugh out loud. But it's so funny and-" Eriol frowned and stomped off as Tomoyo ran after him, "Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry! I'll treat you to hundred scoops of ice cream! Puh-lease?" Eriol shook his head, "Nope. Ice cream is not to my taste." "Another one of my piano keys cookies?" Eriol shook his head again, "Nope. Too little a punishment." "Tell me what to do and I'll do it!!!"  
  
Eriol's eyes twinkled with evilness, "Really?" Tomoyo shrugged, "Hai." Eriol smiled, "Ok…Firstly, you will have to bake me, Nakura and Suppi each ten cookies. Which is thirty cookies. By yourself." Tomoyo widened her eyes when she shrugged, "Hai." Eriol smiled, "Secondly, you'll have to treat me to lunch tomorrow." Tomoyo nodded, "Check!" Eriol snickered, "Thirdly…you'll have to be under my command from this day onwards." Tomoyo blinked, "….Uh…Hai…" Eriol laughed, "You are willing to do whatever I asked you to?" Tomoyo pouted, "Because you don't forgive me! I apologized like a thousand time and you're still adamant about not forgiving me!" Tomoyo paused in her tracks and crossed her arms, "So?" Eriol paused and turned around, "So…so what?" Tomoyo sighed, "So if I do all that, you're gonna forgive me, ne?" Eriol smiled, "Hai!" Tomoyo smiled, "Deal!" Tomoyo ran off towards her home, "Ja ne!" Eriol chuckled, "Ja!"   
~  
Sakura settled herself in her seat, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Rika-san, Chiharu-san, Naoko-san!" "Ohayo!" Sakura glanced to her side, "Where's Tomoyo?" Rika shrugged, "No one knows." Syao Ran walked in with his usual uniform as Sakura tackled him with a hug, "Syao Ran!" Syao Ran blushed, "Hai?" "You're back to schooling in Tomoeda?" "Yes. After the whole term of Grade 6." "WHOO HOO! Meiling-chan?" "Her parents didn't allow. She had to go back." "That's sad."  
  
Syao Ran glanced over to Tomoyo's seat, "Daidouji-san?" Sakura shrugged, "I don't know either." The door suddenly slid opened as Eriol appeared, wearing his uniform too. Syao Ran widened his eyes, "Hiiragizawa, why the uniform?" Eriol smiled, "The bad news is, I have decided to finish Grade 6 here too." Sakura squealed, "YOGATA!" Eriol smiled and glanced over at Tomoyo's seat, "Daidouji-san?" Sakura shrugged, "No clue." Eriol settled back behind Tomoyo's seat, Finally home. The door suddenly slammed opened as a exhausted Tomoyo dashed in and rushed to her seat and collapsed down. Eriol crouched forward and grinned, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo sighed and held out a pack of cookies, "Ohayou, Hiiragizawa-kun. Just like I promised, thirty cookies."   
  
Eriol gaped. I was just kidding! She took it seriously!? "Daidouji-san, when did you started doing?" "Last night. I slept late just to finish up this cookies so I was late for school." Eriol shrugged and took the packet, "Arigatou." Tomoyo turned around, "So I guess there's still a lunch that I promised you and being your slave from everyday onwards, ne?" Eriol smiled, "Hai." Tomoyo turned back to her seat when she gaped and turned around, "When did you started wearing your uniform?" Eriol laughed, "You're such a baka fool, Daidouji-san. I've been sitting here with my uniform for ages and it's until now that you realized it. I've decided to study here for until the end of Grade 6." Tomoyo slapped her forehead, "Headache!" Eriol pouted, "Is that an insult!?" Tomoyo grinned, "Up to you to decide."  
~  
Title? …What title should I name it? Tomoyo thought as she stared at the blank music paper in front of her when her bedroom door rapped. "Come in!" A deep familiar voice rang in her ears, "Konban wa, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo jumped up, "Hiiragizawa-kun!?" Eriol smiled, "Hey, is that a great way to greet me?" Tomoyo smiled, "Konban wa, Hiiragizawa-kun. What are you doing here?" Eriol smiled, "I heard that another occasion is coming up in Tomoeda. Naoko is getting another skit. I heard that you're the songwriter." Tomoyo nodded, "Such a heavy responsibility." Eriol smiled, "That's why I'm here." Tomoyo smiled, "You're suppose to assist me, ne?" Eriol nodded and looked at the music paper and squeaked, "It's blank!?" Tomoyo smiled sheepishly, "Gomen but I can't think of the title."   
  
Eriol hesistated for a moment, "I'll give you choices. You picked one out of them, ne?" Tomoyo nodded excitedly. "Ok. Here goes…Suppi's First Date. Nakura and Touya." Tomoyo swatted Eriol playfully, "Come on! Get real!" Eriol smiled, "Ok. What do you think of the title anyway?" Tomoyo shrugged, "I heard Naoko is doing the play on…" "A new kind of story. No one knows what that is." Tomoyo smiled, "Naoko is always into those monsters kind of story but Tereda-sensei wants her to produce a romance type one." Eriol nodded, "Anyway, you ate your lunch already?" "Not really." Eriol grinned evily, "You still owe me one lunch." Tomoyo smacked her forehead, "Oh yeah! I forgot! Let's go!" Eriol smiled, "Just having you on! I had mine already!" Tomoyo sighed, "I should have known!" "So why don't we get some light one and get Sakura and Syao Ran along?"   
~  
"I heard from Tereda-sensei that the roles will be chosen tomorrow at school." Sakura stated. Syao Ran nodded, "Yeah." Tomoyo smiled knowingly, "I'm sure Sakura is praying to get the main role, ne?" Sakura blushed at the same time with Syao Ran as Tomoyo giggled. "So how's the song coming along?" Sakura asked, desperately trying to change the topic. Eriol grinned, "We're naming it 'My First Dance'." Tomoyo nudged him, "I didn't agree to that! Of course I'm not taking that!" Sakura smiled, "I suggest one. How about 'My First Blushing Moment'?" Syao Ran choked on his spoon of ice cream as laughter filled the air, "Well, I wanted to suggest one too. How about 'My Dearest Lady'?" Sakura blushed hard as Eriol smiled, "Thank you, but I guess we can fix that ourselves."   
  
Syao Ran absently chomped on a potato chip, "So Hiiragizawa, how come you seems to have so much things to tell Daidouji-san through letters and never save any words for me and Sakura, ne?" Sakura nodded, "If I remembered clearly, you only gave me one letter back to me." Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged looks.   
~  
"Come on Daidouji-san, that note is a little too high, ne?" Eriol looked down at the manuscript as Tomoyo sighed, crossing her arms, "You do it then." Eriol took the pencil from her and drew another note, "There. It's fine." Tomoyo looked down at the manuscript. "Look Daidouji-san, why don't you do the lyrics while I do the notes?" Eriol suggested. "Good idea." Tomoyo took out another paper. "Why don't you give it a title first?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo shrugged, "Like?" "I don't know. Up to you." "Why don't we write the lyrics first then we get out the title?" "Ok."  
  
After a few minutes, Tomoyo sighed. "Daijoubu desuka?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded, "Daijoubu. Anyway, how do you write a love song?" Eriol laughed, "Just pretend you're writing to the guy of your dreams, duh!" Tomoyo crossed her arms, "I do not have any guy of my dreams, Hiiragizawa-kun!" Eriol smiled, "Well, just pretend you're a princess and you're writing to your prince, get it?" Tomoyo shrugged, "Oh fine. Fine, fine." Tomoyo picked up her pencil and began writing.  
  
Few minutes later…  
  
Eriol gaped at the script. Tomoyo looked at him worriedly, "It isn't ok?" Eriol shook his head vigorously, "No no no! It's…PERFECT!!! How did you ever write so good lyrics, Daidouji-san!?" Tomoyo shrugged, "Like you told me. Imagine a guy as your prince and write the lyrics to him." Eriol gaped even more, "You really got a guy!?" Tomoyo snatched the paper back, "Of course not, baka!" Eriol smiled, "Well, here's the manuscript." Tomoyo got the manuscript and read it through, then smiled, "It's good. Ok, we'll name it 'Isn't it Beautiful'. Now, we're heading straight to Tomoeda Elementary. From there, we'll use the music room's piano, ok?" Eriol smiled, "Hai!" Tomoyo smiled, "Good. Then…you'll play the piece. And I'll sing."  
~  
Tomoyo peeped in the music room and motioned Eriol to get in, "Ok. We better make it fast. This is a Sunday for goodness sake. We're actually sneaking in!" Eriol nodded and settled down at the bench, "Ok. Pass me the manuscript." Tomoyo handed him the manuscript. "Here we go." Eriol placed his fingers over the ivory keys, "Ok. Head on."  
  
For the words which the wind brought  
my heart swam   
For tomorrow which clouds carry   
my voice bounced   
  
For the mirror in which the moon swings   
my heart trembled   
Stars fell and soft tear dropped   
  
Isn't it beautiful, if we could walk hand in hand?   
I would like to visit your town, your home, in your arms   
  
Leaning on your chest   
hiding in the darkness of night   
I dream   
  
The wind stops and the words become tender illusion   
Clouds parted and tomorrow become distant voice  
  
On the mirror with blurred moon   
my heart ran   
Stars swung and   
  
I could not hide my tears drop   
  
Isn't it beautiful, if we could walk hand in hand?   
I would like to visit your town, your home, in your arms   
  
Tenderly touch your face   
melting in the morning   
I dream  
  
Eriol smiled and put the manuscript away, "Nice one, Daidouji-san! Now we'll hand it in to Naoko-chan tomorrow!" Tomoyo smiled, "Hai! And we'll wait for the main roles to appear!" 


	4. The Play

Tereda-sensei slid opened the door and walked in, "Ohayou gozaimasu!" "Ohayou!" The class greeted back. Tereda-sensei smiled as he put his books on the table, "Well, I'm sure all of you must be excited today. Well, Naoko, would you mind passing your script forward?" Naoko walked up and handed in the script. Tereda-sensei nodded, "The skit is about the same one that we did when Kinomoto and Li were performing. Anyway, this skit is about how a girl and a boy meet at ballroom The guy will be playing the piano. And the girl will walk up to the guy and comment on his playing and the guy will ask her to join in. And the story goes on and on. The guy's name will be Kimahra. And the girl's will be Chiyuki." Everyone began chatting excitedly when Tereda-sensei clapped his hands to silence everyone.  
  
"Now, we'll decide who shall take the main roles. Everyone will take part in this skit. Come up here and draw your lots. We'll start off with Kinomoto."   
  
Sakura jumped up and drew out a lot and yelped, "Only a dancer in the balldance? Hoe!" Sakura disappointedly walked back to her seat. "Li!" Tereda-sensei called out as Syao Ran walked up and took out another draw, "A dancer, too!" Syao Ran glanced at Sakura and they both smiled. "Yamazakii!" Yamazakii walked up and took the lot, "A WAITER!?" Yamazakii then smiled, "Do you know, being a waiter, you'll have to firstly eat horse's legs. Then you'll have to shave off your head to prove that you're worthy of one-" Chiharu had already bonked him out.   
  
"Hiiragizawa!" Tereda-sensei called out as Eriol made his way to the front and put his hand in the glass bowl, picking up one tiny paper before opening it…  
  
"Kimahra?" Eriol yelped. Everyone cheered. Sakura leant towards Syao Ran, "Hey, believe it or not, Eriol's the main male cast!" Syao Ran nodded. "Daidouji!" Tereda-sensei called out as Tomoyo walked to the front, stucking her hand in the glass bowl before pulling out one.  
  
"Chiyuki?" Tomoyo stared unbelievingly at the piece of paper as everyone began to cheer. Sakura squealed, "Tomoyo's Chiyuki!" Syao Ran nodded excitedly, "It's so kawaii!" "Why?" Sakura asked. Syao Ran smiled, mischief in his eyes.   
~  
Tereda-sensei looked at the manuscript, "Isn't it Beautiful…A nice little piece. Yes, we'll take it. Thank you, Hiiragizawa, Daidouji. Now we'll practice the play. All the boys, take the tables and chairs outside the classroom. Then, we'll start."  
~  
Eriol glanced at the script in his hands, "So I'm suppose to…play the piano and then Daidouji-san will walk up to me and comment on my playing and I'm suppose to ask her to join me." Naoko nodded, "But since you're a real pianist, do you think you can play the piece you and Tomoyo composed?" Eriol nodded, "Hai"  
~Eriol settled down at the piano bench and began playing 'Isn't it Beautiful'. Tomoyo walked up to him. When the song ended, Eriol glanced at Tomoyo who smiled and said, "That was beautiful." Eriol nodded and smiled, "Why don't you accompany me in this?" Tomoyo smiled, nodding, "It'll be my pleasure."~  
"CUT!!! Wonderful!" Naoko smiled, holding out a thumbs up. Tomoyo, I'm sure you'll have no problem singing the song, ne?" Tomoyo nodded. "Good. Now we'll head on to the next part…Hiiragizawa will then ask a dance from Tomoyo-san and Tomoyo-san will accept." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "A dance?" Naoko widened her eyes, "You don't know how?" Tomoyo crossed her arms, "Swing dance? Waltz or…?" "Swing dance." Tomoyo nodded, "I guess I can handle it." Naoko faced Eriol, "You?" Eriol nodded, "Hai."   
~"May I have this dance?" Eriol held out his hand as Tomoyo smiled and nodded, "I'd love to." Tomoyo took his hand as Eriol led her to the center of the 'dance floor'. Then Rika pressed a button on the radio as a song came up, catching the beat of the swing dance.~  
"Good! But we need to know the steps to the swing dance. We've invited people from the Tomoeda University to teached us. May we welcome Kinomoto Touya and Akizuki Nakura." Naoko announced as Eriol and Sakura gaped. "ONIICHAN!" Sakura stuttered as Eriol shot Nakura a look as she smiled innocently.   
~  
"First, you take your partner's hand. Like this." Nakura pulled Touya's hands and smiled, "And you and your partner dance!" Nakura twirled Touya around as he fell onto the ground, "NAKURA!" "Oops! Anyway, enjoy your practice today with me and my wonderful boyfriend!" "I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!!!"   
~  
"Ready? Good. Action!" Naoko announced as Eriol and Tomoyo walked up to the center of the 'dance floor' and took each other's hands. "OK! READY! GO!" Rika clicked the PLAY button as the music started.   
  
Eriol swung Tomoyo around and both began swing dancing when the music died down as Nakura yelled in glee, "WHOO HOO!!! GOOD ONE!" Naoko clapped her hands and nodded, "Now comes the shooting star. The music will stop and fireworks will explode. Then the shooting star will streak past the sky. Hiiragizawa and Tomoyo-san, you'll then let go of each other and look up to the sky and then Tomoyo will point up to the sky and smile at Hiiragizawa. Got it?" Everyone nodded.  
  
~Rika clicked the PLAY button again as the music went on as the swing dance stopped and Eriol drew away from Tomoyo as the imaginary fireworks went off. Then the imaginary shooting star streak by as Tomoyo glanced at Eriol before pointing up to the sky and smile.~  
  
"CUT!!! GOOD PLAY!" Naoko nodded as Nakura squealed, "ERIOL-SAMA! You're so kawaii!" Eriol shot his creation a look. "Good. Now maybe we'll practice a little more before the big day arrives." Naoko announced.  
~  
"So are you saying that you just happened to draw the lot of Kimahra?" Nakura asked as Eriol nodded, "Yeah, why?" Nakura giggled, "And Tomoyo-san got the role of Chiyuki?" Eriol nodded, "Yeah, why?" Nakura smiled, "Oh nothing. I just thought you guys look so…kawaii, that's all." "Oh puh-lease, Ruby Moon." Nakura smiled, "Seriously." Spinel floated up to his master, landing on his shoulder, "Anyway Eriol-sama, Mizuki-sama wrote a letter to you." Spinel handed a letter to Eriol, "Here you go." Eriol tore opened the letter.  
Eriol,   
I would like to inform you that I'm getting married to David soon. I will surely invite you to my wedding. How are you and everyone back in Tomoeda? Give my regards to them.   
Kaho Mizuki  
  
Eriol put away the letter and stood up. Nakura approached her master, "Who's doing the costume, Eriol-sama?" "Daidouji-sama." Eriol answered. "Oooh! I'm sure she'll get you one that makes you look so suave and charming!" Nakura squealed. "RUBY MOON!"  
~  
Tomoyo held out a costume to Eriol, "Here's yours." Eriol nodded and accepted it, "Arigatou." "What time does it starts?" Tomoyo asked. "In an hour time!" Sakura answered, "I can't wait! Although I'm not in the center of the attention, I'm still dancing with Syao Ran!" Tomoyo smiled and nodded as Naoko entered the room, "Ok everybody! Get ready! Change into your costumes now!"   
~  
"Now, we'll have Class 6-2 to perform a skit for us." Naoko announced as the curtain lifted up as applause filled the air, revealing a grand piano sitted at the stage as Eriol began moving his fingers over the keys, the tune 'Isn't it Beautiful' began to fill the air. Tomoyo appeared behind the curtains, approaching Eriol just as the song ended. Tomoyo smiled, "That's a beautiful piece." Eriol smiled back, "Why don't you accompany me in this?" Tomoyo smiled, "It'll be my pleasure."  
  
For the words which the wind brought  
my heart swam   
For tomorrow which clouds carry   
my voice bounced   
  
For the mirror in which the moon swings   
my heart trembled   
Stars fell and soft tear dropped   
  
Isn't it beautiful, if we could walk hand in hand?   
I would like to visit your town, your home, in your arms   
  
Leaning on your chest   
hiding in the darkness of night   
I dream   
  
The wind stops and the words become tender illusion   
Clouds parted and tomorrow become distant voice  
  
On the mirror with blurred moon   
my heart ran   
Stars swung and   
  
I could not hide my tears drop   
  
Isn't it beautiful, if we could walk hand in hand?   
I would like to visit your town, your home, in your arms   
  
Tenderly touch your face   
melting in the morning   
I dream  
  
Eriol smiled as he fingered the last note when he held out a hand, "May I have this dance?" Tomoyo smiled, "I'd love to." Eriol led Tomoyo to the center of the stage where the main light shone down. They began swing dancing what they had learnt these few days when the music died down just as 'fireworks' exploded into the sky, (p.s. Sonomi Daidouji managed to get some electric fireworks for the play) as both of them stared up to the sky when the fireworks trailed off just as a shooting star became visible in the sky, streaking past the sky(p.s. thanks to Nakura's clever idea of buying a silver laser beam to act as the shooting star.) Tomoyo then gazed at Eriol before smiling and pointing up to the sky. Tomoyo then glanced behind her and noticed her 'friends' and smiled at Eriol, giving him a peck on the cheek before walking off.   
~  
(Backstage)  
Nakura quickly tackled Eriol with a hug, "OOOOH! ERIOL-SAMA! THAT WAS KAWAII!" Eriol struggled to get out, "Hai hai! Ruby Moon! Get off!" Nakura smiled sheepishly, "Tomoyo and you looked sooooo cute!" Eriol rolled his eyes, "Ruby Moon!" "HIIRAGIZAWA ERIOL!!!" Some gigglish girl voices yelled. Eriol turned around and to his horror, girls were waiting to get his autograph. What!? Because of the little skit, they were all getting his autograph!?  
  
"ERIOL!!! AUTOGRAPH, PLEASE!?" Some girls were beginning to charge at him when he immediately ran to the toilet and locked himself in. Heaving a sigh of relief, Eriol left through the back door of the toilet, walking towards his bicycle, unloading it before riding it towards Syao Ran's house. "Hiiragizawa-kun!"   
  
Eriol turned around and smiled, "Konban wa, Daidouji-san!" Tomoyo waved as she approached him, "Heading to Li-kun's home?" "Hai, you?" "Same here." Eriol looked at the path ahead, "It's quite a long road, do you need a lift there?" Tomoyo looked ahead and then smiled, "Hai!"   
  
Hopping onto the bicycle, sitting sideways, Eriol took off. "You know Daidouji-san, how long have we known each other?" Tomoyo sounded amused, "Fifth grade, why?" Eriol chuckled, "To think it's been so long and we still call each other formally." Tomoyo laughed, "It's true. So I guess it's Eriol now, ne?" Eriol nodded, "So I guess it's Tomoyo now." Tomoyo nodded when she gaped, "Eriol! Swerve!" Eriol gaped as he saw a hump on the road as he tried braking the bicycle when he felt Tomoyo's hands grasp around his waist. For some reason he didn't know, he just flushed.   
  
"Eriol! Look where you're going!" Tomoyo stated. "Gomen nasai!" Eriol apologized as the ride went on when he felt a strange sense overcoming him. Turning around, he saw the ice card floating across the sky. The ice card transformed into its true form, creating a shield of ice around himself as it turned the ground icy cold, transforming the temperature to a cold climate. Eriol gaped, "It's the Clow Card! It's going wild!" "Didn't Sakura sealed it?" "I don't know! I think once in a while, these Clow Cards will go wild for some time!" The ice card suddenly dashed forward, throwing the bicycle off as Eriol jumped off just in time whereas Tomoyo was knocked unconcious when her head hit the rock on the ground and it started to bleed profusely.  
  
"Tomoyo-san!" Eriol took out his staff and returned the ice card back to its sealed form. The card slowly floated back to the ground. Eriol crouched down near Tomoyo and cradled her in his arms. He glanced down at his arms which were covered with her blood. Eriol tore off his sleeve and wrapped it around Tomoyo's head to stop the bleeding. "Tomoyo!" Eriol tried to shake her awake but to no avail. Desperate, Eriol looked around to see if there's anyone around to help. Noticing that the hospital wasn't far, Eriol quickly carried Tomoyo on the back and hurried to the hospital.  
  
The ice card had turned the ground to ice, freezing that particular area, making the way to the hospital harder for Eriol. But the thought of Tomoyo, he struggled on… 


	5. Wordless

"TOMOYO-SAN!!!" Sakura and Syao Ran barged in the ward but the doctor stopped them, "The patient's still under observation, please wait." Sakura and Syao Ran sank into the seats in dismay. Sakura began crying on Syao Ran's shoulder uncontrollably. Syao Ran faced Eriol next to him who was burying his head in his hands, "Hiiragizawa! What happened to Daidouji!?" Eriol shook his head, "The Ice Card, it went to attack us." Sakura looked up, "No wonder I was missing the Ice Card!" "Once in a while, some Clow Cards would go wild…" Eriol's voice trailed off. The doctor suddenly appeared from the ward as the three of them stood up instantly. "What happened!?" Sakura demanded.  
  
The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry. We did our best…She's still in a coma…" Everyone gaped. Coma? Sakura shook her head," No no! DOCTOR! Tell me the truth! She's not in a coma, right!?" The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry, miss. We tried already." The three of them stared in dismay. "Then…can we see her?" Eriol choked out. The doctor nodded as he walked off, leaving the three of them dashing into the ward.  
  
"Tomoyo-san!" Sakura plopped down on the chair beside the bed, sobbing as Syao Ran went to her, trying to find any comforting words but found none. Eriol stood at the side, feeling guilty that he could not save her just now. Dashing out of the ward, Eriol collapsed on the seats and buried his head in his hands as Nakura dashed up to him, "ERIOL-SAMA!" Nakura glanced through the window and gaped as she stared down at Eriol and bent down to meet him in the face, "Eriol-sama! What happened?" Eriol shook his head, "She's…in a coma…" "WHAT!?" Nakura looked through the glass window and gaped, "Tomoyo-san?" Nakura was about to dash into the ward when a sob was heard.   
  
"Daidouji-sama?" Nakura yelped. Eriol looked up as Sonomi dashed into the ward, "Tomoyo!" Sonomi took her daughter's pale hand, "Tomoyo!" Eriol walked hesistantly up to Sonomi, "…Gomen nasai…" Sonomi turned around to see the sorrowful face of Eriol, "Eriol!" Eriol bowed down his head, "I'm sorry." Sonomi shook her head, "It's ok, Eriol. I know you tried to save her…" Sonomi looked down at her daughter's unmoving form…Will she wake up…?  
~  
Nakura glanced at Sonomi and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Daidouji-sama, maybe you should go home…You're tired, Daidouji-sama." Sonomi shook her head, "No. I want to stay here." Nakura sighed, "Daidouji-sama, I'll stay here and take care of your daughter. I promise." Sonomi looked up and smiled cheerlessly, "Fine…" Sonomi walked out of the room, "Arigatou." The door closed as Nakura glanced at her master, "Master?" Eriol looked up from the bed, "Hai?" Nakura smiled faintly, "I'll get a cup of coffee for you, ne?" Eriol nodded as Nakura left the room.   
  
Tomoyo…Eriol took her hands in his. I'm so sorry…Eriol bowed down his head as memories began flooding back to his mind. The time when he first came into Class 6-2 and somehow, fate chose him to sit behind Tomoyo. And then he left and ever since then, he and Tomoyo had been communicating through airmails and the cute piano keys cookies she made just for him…The thirty cookies she made by herself just to make Eriol forgive her…  
  
The day I chased her with a piano…Eriol smiled sadly. The look on her face…Yasashisa no Tane…And then there was the teacher who chose her to sang with me. Eyes on Me…And the song we made together…Isn't it Beautiful…And somehow, fate chose me to be Kimahra…And how she happened to be my partner in that skit…The way she smiled when she looked at me…The look she kept on her face when we danced…The way she held me when she was afraid and how I blushed for no reason…Eriol looked down at Tomoyo and realized that the most happiest moments he had was when he was with Tomoyo…  
  
Outside the window, Nakura watched her master looking at Tomoyo. Smiling sadly, Nakura knew that her Master had finally come to the realization that Tomoyo was the one for him…  
~  
For the words which the wind brought  
my heart swam   
For tomorrow which clouds carry   
my voice bounced   
  
Tomoyo smiled as she put down her pencil and looked at Eriol, "Do you think it's ok?" Eriol took the manuscript and gaped, "It's…PERFECT! How do you write so good lyrics, Tomoyo-san?" Tomoyo laughed heartily, "Just like you told me! Pretend you're writing to a person you love!" Eriol laughed…  
  
Eyes fluttering opened, Eriol realized that what he saw was a dream. Eriol glanced down at Tomoyo. She's usually so full of life…Now this is like talking to a wall…Tomoyo…I want to hear your voice…Speak to me, Tomoyo…Eriol sighed and leant back against the chair as a knock on the door perked him up. Sakura, Syao Ran, Nakura, Spinel and Kero came in. Spinel and Kero floated up to Tomoyo and sighed sadly. Spinel faced Nakura who smiled faintly. The doctor suddenly walked in and smiled faintly. Sakura walked up to him, "Doctor! Isn't there any way to revive her?" The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry. All we can do now is to wait. But there might be a better chance if you talk more often to her." The doctor took the observation paper and left. Syao Ran faced Eriol, "Hiiragizawa, you've been here since last night?" Eriol didn't say anything. "Hai, he's been here the whole night." Nakura answered.   
  
"Doctor, how long can she remained unconscious?" Sakura asked. "It depends. Sometimes it can take one year, sometimes just a week…Or if she has strong willpower, it will only take a few days or so." Syao Ran nodded, "I understand Daidouji-san. She's always one with strong willpower. I'm sure she can make it." Sakura nodded as she sat down next to the bed, "Tomoyo-chan, wake up…When you wake up, I promise I'll bring you to the fair again, ne?" Sakura began to cry as Syao Ran put a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura…" Sakura stood up. Syao Ran eyed his girlfriend, "Come on, we'll go out. I'll get you a cup of coffee." Sakura nodded and they both exited. Kero looked down at his master's best friend and sighed. Was she going to get better?   
  
Kero floated next to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-san! Wake up! You still promise me to bring me lots of sweets and cakes! When you wake up, I'll help eat a lot for you, k?" Kero gave Tomoyo a hug and floated back next to Spinel. Nakura faced Kero and Spinel, "Why don't we see if there's any cakes to eat? I'm sure all of you are hungry, ne?" Kero smiled, "Hai!" The three of them exited. Eriol looked down at Tomoyo and sat back down, just thinking and remembering… 


	6. Dreams of Happiness

(After a few days…)  
Eriol stared desperately at Tomoyo who was still lying on the bed, unconscious. Tomoyo…It's been so many days…I want to hear your voice…Eriol held her hands in his and finally broke down, letting the tears he kept for the lonely week roll down his cheeks. She'll wake up…I'm sure she will…Eriol looked down at Tomoyo before closing his eyes, singing a song softly that reminded him of the past memories…  
  
For the words which the wind brought  
my heart swam   
For tomorrow which clouds carry   
my voice bounced   
  
For the mirror in which the moon swings   
my heart trembled   
Stars fell and soft tear dropped   
  
Isn't it beautiful, if we could walk hand in hand?   
I would like to visit your town, your home, in your arms   
  
Leaning on your chest   
hiding in the darkness of night   
I dream   
  
The wind stops and the words become tender illusion   
Clouds parted and tomorrow become distant voice  
  
Eriol paused…Did he just heard Tomoyo's voice? No, it must just be his imagination…But…  
  
On the mirror with blurred moon   
my heart ran   
Stars swung and   
I could not hide my tears drop   
  
Isn't it beautiful, if we could walk hand in hand?   
I would like to visit your town, your home, in your arms   
  
Tenderly touch your face   
melting in the morning   
I dream  
  
Eyes flew opened as Eriol stared down at the form of Tomoyo which was now smiling at him. Eriol stared hard at Tomoyo before recovering, "…Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo smiled, "Hai, Eriol-kun." Tomoyo sat up as Eriol felt his sorrows changed to happiness, tears of joy beginning to form. Tomoyo leant forward, wiping the tears away, "Eriol-kun? Why are you crying?" Before she could speak on, Eriol leant forward and embraced her in his arms. Tomoyo who was startled began to ask, "Eriol-kun? What's the matter?" Eriol released her and smiled down through his tears, "Nothing's the matter…It's just…I'm so happy!!! You're back!" Tomoyo looked confused, "What do you mean?" Tomoyo looked around, "And why am I here?"   
  
Eriol smiled, "You were in a coma for a week." Tomoyo gaped, "I was?" Eriol nodded. Tomoyo eyed him, "You stayed here everyday?" Eriol flushed and bowed down his head and nodded. Tomoyo tackled him with a hug before he could say anything, "Arigatou, Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo released herself from him, "Gomen nasai. It must be very tiring for you to visit me everyday…" Eriol smiled, "It's nothing. You wait here. Wait till I tell everyone the news!!!" Tomoyo smiled, "I think it'll be better if I call…" Eriol helped her up and brought her to the public phone just outside her ward. Tomoyo picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Kinomoto Sakura here."   
  
"Sakura-chan!"   
  
Silence…  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!!!!"   
  
"Hai!"   
  
"Pinch me! 'Cause this got to be a dream!!!"   
  
Tomoyo laughed, "I can't 'cause I'm not with you!"  
  
"I'm rushing there with everyone now! WAIT FOR USSSSSS!!!!"  
  
Click.  
  
Tomoyo hung up and smiled.  
~  
Tomoyo stared at the cake in front of her and then at Eriol, "Wow. You baked this for me?" Eriol smiled, "Hai." Tomoyo picked up a fork and popped one piece into her mouth and smiled, "It's delicious!" "Arigatou!" Eriol settled himself down beside the bed and took one piece of cake, "You rest." Tomoyo looked at him, confused. "I'll…um…feed you." Eriol stuttered out. Tomoyo smiled, "Arigatou!" Eriol was about to pop one piece into her mouth when a squeal was heard at the door way.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" Nakura yelped as she and Spinel dashed in, "WAIT TILL EVERYONE HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Tomoyo and Eriol sweatdropped.   
~  
"You want to take a stroll around the garden?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked out through the window and then smiled, "Ok. The weather's beautiful today." Eriol pushed her out to the garden on the wheelchair when Tomoyo told Eriol to stop. "Nan desuka?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo eyed him, "So like…Am I still your slave?" "Slave?" Eriol asked, confused when it hit him, "Oh that! Well, uh, no. But if you want to, the offer's still up." Tomoyo smiled, "Ok."   
  
Behind some very thick bushes, a certain twosome were staring out to them. Sakura nudged Syao Ran, "Do you think they look kawaii?" Syao Ran smiled evily, "Hai. And I think this is going to be great!" "Sssssh!"  
~  
Tomoyo lifted up the covers when Eriol smiled, "I'll leave you here then. I'll see you tomorrow." Tomoyo smiled and waved, "Oyasumi!" Eriol waved and exited as Tomoyo lain back down on the bed, staring up to the ceiling.   
  
I can't believe I was in a coma for so many days…And Eriol still sticked around during these days…Kind of sweet, though…Maybe…Maybe…I do like him…But…does he feels the same? Tomoyo sighed and finally drifted off to sleep.  
~  
"So I can be discharged today?" Tomoyo asked, voice tracing with happiness. The doctor nodded, "You can say that." Tomoyo smiled, "Arigatou!" The doctor smiled, "Say 'arigatou' to the guy, too. He sure helped you cheer up a lot these few days…What was his name…Eriol? Yes, Mr. Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo raised an eyebrow as the doctor took the observation paper, "You like him?" Tomoyo gaped as the doctor winked and left. 


	7. Isn't it Beautiful? (Finale)

Until Tomorrow  
  
Chapter 6 (Finale)  
Isn't it Beautiful?  
  
For the words which the wind brought  
my heart swam   
For tomorrow which clouds carry   
my voice bounced   
  
Eriol gazed at Tomoyo, "So how was the days in the hospital?" Tomoyo smiled, "It's ok, I guess." Eriol looked around and realized that they had come by a beach. Eriol looked at Tomoyo, "You want to enter the beach?" Tomoyo nodded, "Hai!"   
  
For the mirror in which the moon swings   
my heart trembled   
Stars fell and soft tear dropped  
  
Eriol looked at the skies now filled with stars then back at Tomoyo, "Well like um…I thought I should let you know something…" Tomoyo smiled, "Hai?" Eriol put his hands in his pockets, "Well it's like this…I've been thinking this last night and I…"   
  
Isn't it beautiful, if we could walk hand in hand?   
I would like to visit your town, your home, in your arms  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"   
  
Leaning on your chest   
hiding in the darkness of night   
I dream   
  
Eriol sighed. Man, was this going to be hard. "Well…I thought that maybe I could tell you…If you don't like it, I understand…Well…" Tomoyo looked into his eyes, "Yeah?"   
  
The wind stops and the words become tender illusion   
Clouds parted and tomorrow become distant voice  
  
"Watashi…Watashi…" Eriol started. Tomoyo looked at him curiously.   
  
On the mirror with blurred moon   
my heart ran   
Stars swung and   
I could not hide my tears drop  
  
"Watashi…Ashiteru!" Eriol blurted out. Tomoyo gaped and went speechless as Eriol waited for a response when Tomoyo hugged him, "Me too!"   
  
Isn't it beautiful, if we could walk hand in hand?   
I would like to visit your town, your home, in your arms  
  
Tomoyo quickly released herself when she realized what she had done, "Gomen nasai!" Eriol smiled happily, "It's fine." Tomoyo gazed up to the sky when she noticed a star streaked by the skies. Gazing at Eriol who looked back, she pointed up to the sky and smiled. Eriol smiled as he pulled her closer and finally closed the distance.  
  
Tenderly touch your face   
melting in the morning   
I dream  
  
~The End~  
(For now only)  
  
*Finally after writing for so many days and keeping it in my hardrive for so many months, here it is! It's been a year since i wrote to Fanfiction. Net but all this while, i'm still visiting it like crazy hell of times. First goes the credits. I have to thank Joan, my cousin for dearly helping me out when i go clueless. She was the one who motivated me to write this! I still got tons of ET fic in my hardrive! Wait for more to come!  
The song, Eyes On Me is taken from Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII and Isn't it Beautiful is from Final Fantasy X from Squaresoft too.  
  
Love ya, ExT fans!   
  
R&R onegai! 


End file.
